


Trip to the Infirmary, A

by sffan



Series: Beginnings [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Flirting, Groping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne makes a pass at Simon.





	Trip to the Infirmary, A

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the instasmut ladies for previewing this one ;) 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: September 12, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"Oh my God, Jayne!" Simon exclaims as the mercenary stalks into the infirmary, his face battered and bloodied. "What happened?" 

While Simon gets together the supplies he'll need to patch up Jayne's face and snaps on a pair of surgical gloves, Jayne hops up on the examining table. 

"Had a little disagreement with some asshole in the bar is all," Jayne says grinning. "You think I look bad, you should see him." 

Simon rolls his eyes and steps between Jayne's legs so that he can get a better look at the cut on his lip. He gently cleans the blood away and mutters to himself. 

"What was that?" Jayne asks, pulling away from Simon's hand. 

"I _said_ that you're an idiot," Simon says with a voice full of exasperation. "It's bad enough that I have to patch one of you up every other week after you've been stabbed or shot, but _you_ have to go out looking for trouble. You could have been seriously hurt." 

"Gee, Doc, didn't know you cared," Jayne says, grinning at him. "It's awful sweet of you to worry about me," he continues and then, on a whim, pats Simon on the ass. 

Simon goes very still. He is suddenly very aware of exactly how close he is to Jayne. So close in fact that the truly masculine scent of him is nearly overwhelming. He is also very aware that Jayne has _not_ removed his hand from his ass. Simon wills his body not to respond, to no avail. 

He clears his throat and reaches for another swab, forcing himself into doctor mode. He reaches up and steadies Jayne's face with one hand, while dabbing at the wound with the other. Praying that Jayne doesn't notice the flush he's sure is climbing up his cheeks, Simon replies, "It's not that I do, particularly, it's just such a waste of supplies. I may need these things in an emergency." 

Jayne watches Simon's expression very carefully and gives the buttock he has cupped in his hand a light squeeze. Simon jumps, barely managing not to make a sound, but continues to work, hoping that if he ignores what Jayne is doing, he will stop. 

Jayne, apparently seeing something he was looking for, pulls his head away from Simon's hands to speak again. "I _knew_ it. I ruttin' knew it! You're sly. Gorram! Mal owes me money." 

Simon opens his mouth, outraged that Jayne and Mal would wager on the nature of his sexuality, but his response is interrupted. "Don't try to deny it, Doc. It's written all over your face!" Jayne exclaims and then laughs loudly. "No wonder little Kaylee is havin' such a hard time gettin' inta yer pants." 

Simon tries to back up, but Jayne wraps his legs around the back of Simon's legs and pulls him closer with the hand on his ass. 

"Jayne, let me go," Simon states flatly, pushing at the larger man's arms. 

"Nope," Jayne replies and cups the back of Simon's head with his free hand. Leaning towards Simon's ear, Jayne whispers into it, his hot breath making shiver. "Gotta bit of a secret, Doc. I'm a little sly myself." 

Simon jerks his head away as Jayne's tongue traces the curve of his ear, sending a jolt of heat through his body to pool in his groin. This must be a joke. It has to be. 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jayne. Now let me go," Simon says trying to pull away again. 

Jayne tightens his grip on Simon and continues as though Simon has not said anything. "Now, I know what yer thinkin' - what about all them whores. Well, I won't deny it, I do prefer women - all them soft curves and such - but every now and again I get a cravin' for a boy in my bed. 'Specially a pretty one like you, Doc." Jayne squeezes Simon's ass again. Jayne leans in again and murmurs against his ear, "I'm good, Simon, damn good. There's two things I pride myself on, killin' and fuckin'. I'll make you come so hard your eyes'll cross. I'll fuck you so long and hard you'll forget your own name." 

Simon barely suppresses a moan and tears his ear away from Jayne's lips. He takes a deep breath and schools his features into his best professional mask. "Jayne," Simon says sternly, "Do you want me to treat your injury or not?" 

"Go ahead, I ain't stoppin' ya," Jayne says and falls silent, grinning. Simon can feel Jayne's eyes on him, but he avoids his direct gaze as best he can. Jayne's hands move to his hips and he keeps them there, tracing small circles on Simon's hipbones with his thumbs, as Simon finishes up. 

Simon strips off the gloves and drops them on the disposable tray he's placed beside Jayne. "There, I'm done. You might want to put some ice on that cheek, so it doesn't swell." 

"Thanks, Doc," Jayne says, using his hold on Simon's hips to ensure that their bodies rub together as he hops down off the examining table. Jayne slides one hand down to Simon's ass and the other one back up to his head. He pulls Simon close, grinding their bodies together slowly and Simon can't help but notice the steel hard cock pressed against him. 

"Bet you thought I was just givin' you the gears, didn't ya?" Jayne says. He chuckles quietly. "If you want me, I'll be in my bunk," Jayne pauses to run his tongue slowly up Simon's neck. Jayne continues, in a deeper voice that makes Simon's cock jerk, "Thinking about your tight little ass while I jerk off." Jayne squeezes Simon's ass tightly and then he leaves the room. 

Simon leans against the examining table, his heart pounding. He takes a few deep, calming breaths and starts to gather up the used supplies with trembling fingers, telling himself he will not follow Jayne. He will not... 


End file.
